Your Eyes
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: La duda de saber cómo eran los ojos de Bel, desencadenó toda una cadena de sucesos que no estaban previstos/B26


-Bel-sempai, ¿me puede mostrar sus ojos?

-claro que no.

-¿porqué? -volvía a insistir el menor con su misma voz monótona y cantarina. -seguramente debe tener unos ojos horribles como para que nadie en su vida los haya visto.

Dicho eso se había ganado una acuchillada por parte del rubio que después del acto se fue indignado, siendo perseguido por su alumno aún con mas preguntas.

-¿porqué a nadie le ha mostrado sus ojos? ¿al menos tiene? -le seguía por detrás, todavía insistiendo acerca de lo mismo.

-claro que tengo, y no son para andar mostrando a cualquiera, después de todo nadie debe ver a los ojos de un príncipe -mas que al otro, trató de convencerse a sí mismo para luego dar un seco "ushishishi" que no pasó desapercibido por su alumno.

-su hermano, el otro príncipe podrido, tampoco muestra sus ojos, ¿realmente están podridos? -siguió igualando la velocidad de salto en la que iba Belphegor, ya que después de caminar "amigablemente" el rubio decidió irse por el camino mas cansado saltando en las copas de los árboles.

-nadie debe ver a los ojos de un príncipe, aunque él no se convierta en nada -dio un salto un poco extraño donde giró a sentido contrario de Fran y se perdió en la espesura del bosque, deteniendo el andar del mencionado.

Realmente sentía la curiosidad mas y mas latente cada vez que preguntaba por lo mismo, porque además de saber cómo son los ojos de su sempai, también sentía curiosidad de saber porqué actúa de esa manera cada vez que el tema sale a la luz. Antes de darse por vencido de persuadir al genio de Varia, una pequeña idea lo iluminó y mejor se dirigió a la gran casa donde una vez vivió, si alguien sabía hablar mal de su sempai (además de él) era su podrido hermano gemelo, Jill, ¡oh, claro! era el "hermano gemelo mayor clon de un bueno para nada", nombre largo pero al final le gustó así al ilusionista, molestando a los dos hermanos de sobremanera.

Tocó un par de veces esa gran puerta (y mientras esperaba, ¿porqué no? imaginaba si algún día Jill o Bel tendrían el trasero tan grande como para abarcar toda la entrada) hasta que el mayordomo le abrió y al ver que se trataba del chico con gorro de rana le cerró la puerta al acto, molesto por el trato, volvió a tocar pero esta vez con las ganas suficientes de que todo el vecindario despertase (si estuvieran dormidos, claro está). Harto del sonido, por órdenes del otro gemelo el mayordomo que medía lo doble que Fran y pesaba como lo cuádruple, lo cogió de la parte trasera de la chaqueta y lo adentró hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¿se puede saber porqué un idiota como tú está haciendo escándalo en mi hogar? -aunque Fran podía ver la sonrisa de lado a lado de Rasiel, veía en su interior que estaba hecho una furia, pero...

-porque vine a que un príncipe podrido me hablase de otro aún mas podrido -le importó poco, como siempre, ver en ese estado a su anfitrión obligado. -quiero preguntarte algo acerca de Bel-sempai ya que él no quiere hablar.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo perderé mi tiempo hablando de mi tonto hermano menor? -su expresión confundida no encajaba en su rostro, pero sí la de una molestia severa.-solo quiero saber el porqué no puedo ver sus ojos, o los tuyos

-¿para esto haces tanto ruido afuera? -ahora estaba molesto otra vez, el peliverde quería reírse del cambio de facciones que hacía pero por "respeto" no lo hizo.

-¿porqué tanto como sempai o tú se ponen tan severos cuando menciono el tema? -hizo caso omiso a la pregunta anterior y fue directo al grano, ganándose otra mirada intensa por parte del rubio.

Hubo un momento de suspenso en el cual debió pasar mas o menos 10 o 15 minutos, Jill se echó para atrás en su silla y suspiró pesadamente, le hizo un ademán con la mano a su sirviente para que se llevara al ilusionista de Varia lo mas lejos de su persona, así concluyó la visita al hermano de Bel.

-¿porqué el príncipe clon podrido me echó? -era su última pregunta en esa casa hacia el mayordomo ya que estaba a punto de tirarlo cual saco de papas.

-porque a Jill-sama no le gusta hablar de ese tema con nadie -fue toda la explicación de Olgert.

-pero pensé que me diría si era algo que molestaría a Bel-sempai.

-no solo a Belphegor le incomoda el tema

-¿porqué?

-no te lo voy a decir.

-¿porqué?

-porque es algo que solo a Jill-sama y Belphegor les concierne.

-¿porqué?

-son los del problema

-¿porqué?

-porque sus ojos no son comunes...¡!

Olgert: 0 Fran: 1

Consiguió algo de la manera difícil tal parece.

-¿entonces sí están podridos? -todavía insistía con lo mismo.

-no están podridos, ¿realmente quieres saber o te quieres burlar?

-de ese clon no, de Bel-sempai...quizás, bueno, no -tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su modo de pensar si quería llegar al fondo del misterio.

Olgert suspiró por la forma de ser del niño, pero se resignó a tener que contarle si no jamás lo sacaría de allí, y comenzó su relato.

Olgert POV:

Hacía ya unos años que Belphegor y Jill-sama habían olvidado fue, que cuando tenían 6 años ambos perdieron la vista, bueno -se autocorrijió- en realidad quien perdió la vista fue Belphegor, Jill-sama había nacido sin ésta -el desconcierto que tenía Fran se describía en toda su cara pero el mayordomo prosiguió sin importarle. -y para que Jill-sama pudiese tener vista tuvieron que someterle a una operación un tanto chocante, donde al obtener la vista los doctores hicieron un mal trabajo al cicatrizar las heridas que le habían hecho y decoloraron sus ojos hasta quedarse sin color alguno. Con otra operación le regresaron, por decirlo de algún modo, el color pero los tintes que usaron se combinaron con el color original y obtuvo un singular color de ojos, como una heterocromía. Con Belphegor ocurrió lo mismo, tras perder la vista en un accidente.

. . .

-Oh, ya veo -mintió el chico rana, con un aburrimiento visible en su rostro. -así que ése era todo el misterio con lo de los ojos del Bel-sempai y su hermano podrido -hizo énfasis en la palabra subrayada, para hacer notar su decepción.

-¿que esperabas? -inquirió el moreno.

-la verdad -pausó unos segundos. -creía que sería una historia mas interesante ya que siempre Bel-sempai sale corriendo cada que le pregunto por ese tema, de haber sabido...

-ellos no comentan nada de su visión porque se sienten avergonzados.

-¿avergonzados porqué? ¿los colores que tienen en los ojos no les favorece? -se rió con sorna de su comentario (y por risa se puede entender a una mueca hecha que parece una sonrisa). -ya me imagino.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con el motivo -le reprendió Olgert, llamando la atención del chico quien hizo una expresión en su rostro diciendo: "¿entonces que?" -tras esas operaciones, su madre Cecyl, les negó como sus hijos y a pesar que no tenía ningún derecho a tal cosa, prefirió divorciarse y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado a ellos, según esto porque ese tipo de ojos, los de ambos, se relacionaban con el demonio. Eso debió dar motivos a Belphegor de asesinar a toda su familia.

-lo de asesinar a su familia era algo que ya tenía en mente al cumplir los 15, tan solo buscaba un pretexto para sacar a relucir su demencia. -confesó el ilusionista, que hacía días le había recitado lo mismo su sempai. -además que el nombre de "Belphegor" ya es de demonio, eso hace a la madre de sempai una estúpida por no darse cuenta de ello antes. -espetó y añadió. -entonces era todo lo que quería saber, vaya a hacer como que trabaja para el señor podrido. -fue todo lo que su voz cantarina dijo y se marchó de un salto, sacando de quicio también a Olgert.

En su camino de regreso a la guarida Varia iba pensando en todo la información que le sonsacó a Olgert, y acerca del tema del color de ojos, es decir, ¿qué tan mala puede ser la heterocromía? ni que fuese algún embrujo maldito o algo por el estilo, de ser así estaba seguro de que Bel estaría orgulloso de presumir. Entonces... ¿es todo lo contrario y en realidad son colores de Dios, el Cielo y todo eso de la religión? en ese caso se estaría quejando de eso durante toda su vida. Entonces no entendía al desgraciado de su sempai y sus aires de misterio tras esos ojos que le perturbaban la paciencia, sin duda al llegar a casa lo acorralaría hasta hostigarle sólo para saber el color de ojos que tiene, trataba de ver en su mente que podría ser la causa del motivo por el cual su sempai no le revelaría su rostro, sea cual fuese la razón le tenía entusiasmado y emocionado (es lo único divertido que hay que hacer últimamente).

Llegó y como de costumbre no dijo ni pío para hacer acto de presencia hasta que algún miembro lo viese y se diese el susto de su vida al ver, que hacía unos minutos no había nadie, se da una vuelta y al volver la vista se topa con el reemplazo de Mammon viéndole fijamente. Después de esa travesura se aventuró en la habitación de Bel y al notarlo dormido, con suma parsimonia y delicadeza (lo zarandeó) lo despertó.

-sempai... -dejó colgando la palabra con un tono mas y mas chirriante para despertarlo, por lo que consiguió mas bien desesperarlo, una vez logrado el objetivo se apresuró a decirle. -¿tiene colores feos en sus ojos?

-¿eh? ¿ahora a qué te refieres, rana? -se incorporó una vez que el resto de la habitación le dejó de dar vueltas por la vista repentina.

-sus ojos -volvió a insistir. -ya me dijeron que no son normales pero tenga en cuenta que dentro de Varia lo normal toma muchas formas, y usted ya de por si está desquiciado, no creo que sus ojos tengan algo que ver. -aunque la intención de Fran era hacer sentir bien a su sempai, cada palabra iba logrando el efecto contrario.

-al grano rana, ¿quien, donde y porqué te lo dijo?

-el mayordomo de su hermano en casa de ese y porque yo se lo pedí -soltó sin complicaciones.

-¿porqué?

-porque quería saber lo que me ha estado ocultando.

-¿porqué?

-porque es justo que me lo diga

-¿porqué?

-porque me preocupa...¡!

Fran: 0 Bel: 1 / en alguna parte Olgert debe estar diciéndole un gran "¡JA!" por eso, el karma es el arma mas letal dentro de la moral.

Bel no pudo evitar componer una sonrisita por la ternura de su kohai, aunque de expresión gélida, sin duda de corazón tibio, pequeño y ranoso, de inmediato Fran se puso a la defensiva, dando cualquier otra excusa que obviamente no encajaba en la oración ya expresada.

-lo que quiero decir... es que solo yo puedo hacerlo sentir mal.

-mientes, ushishishi

-entonces, ¿me mostrará sus ojos? -¿se nota la desesperación que tenía por cambiar de tema?

-sólo prométeme que a nadie le dirás lo que estás a punto de ver, ¿entendiste?

El menor cabeceó afirmativamente y con suma lentitud, entonces tras un suspiro comenzó a recogerse el cabello del rostro, dejando poco a poco su rostro al descubierto. Lo que Fran vio no lo podía creer, había abandonado su expresión monótona que siempre tiene para colocar una de sorpresa, no era susto o burla lo que podría describirse en su faz, si no, una admiración ante esos ojos que por fin conocía. Eran anaranjados de la parte superior y al descender cambiaban de matices hasta quedar en un morado lavanda, tal combinación tan ficticia e impresionante hacían esos colores un verdadero deleite al verlos.

Bel se tomó su tiempo para permitirle al otro ver y aprenderse esos colores para luego volver a cubrirlos en su larga y rubia cabellera, para decepción de Fran.

-sempai, eso no es justo -recriminaba el peliverde. -yo quería ver un momento más sus ojos.

-ushishishi, lástima, no puedo permitir que veas esa abominación de colores que tengo en el rostro -se dio media vuelta listo para abandonar su habitación e ir a quien-sabe-donde.

-no es una abominación su color de ojos -se levantó de donde sea que estuviese sentado y alcanzar al rubio, que continuaba de espaldas. -a mi me parecieron fascinantes.

-¿es eso cierto, ranita? -volteó a verle, incrédulo de lo que dijo, ya que han sido muchas las veces que su kohai le recriminaba un millón de defectos personales, era rara la vez que le elogiaba por algo. -te creo un bledo.

Ahora Fran ya no sabía ni por donde meter sus comentarios, se encontraba sonrojado (mas de vergüenza ante sus propias palabras que nada) delante de Bel, pero no retiraba nada de lo que ha dicho mientras su sempai se acercó nuevamente a él para encararle.

-estoy totalmente seguro, sempai.

-¿sabes? No muchos hacen comentarios sobre mis ojos y luego dicen que son fascinantes -le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-es porque a nadie le ha mostrado sus ojos y así es difícil de saber si son bonitos, sempai -espetó lo obvio, provocando una leve risa en el otro. -¿qué dije?

-nada, nada -dio un suspiro, divertido y luego añadió. -pero de todas las personas con las que he estado tú eres el primero en saber cómo son mis ojos y hasta en decir algo lindo de ellos. Mi madre no era precisamente una perita en dulce cuando me dio su opinión.

-eso es porque usted buscaba un pretexto para matar a su familia así como quiere que me muera yo. -volvió a declarar lo obvio para irritar a su sempai.

No fue lo suficientemente astuto para lograr su objetivo, Bel, que estaba enternecido antes las palabras dulces con un ligero toque de sabor amargo de su pequeño estudiante. Sin duda esa era la combinación de carácter en una personalidad tan monótona lo que le hacía quedarse tan fiel, estampado al lado de ese ilusionista que siempre vio como amenaza, ahora; casi mágicamente robó su corazón únicamente por ese inocente comentario en ese instantáneo momento, y Fran lo percibió pero solo sabía que algo de lo que dijo (ni recuerda qué, por decir tantas cosas a la vez) le hizo "molestar" al rubio. Inmediatamente trató de hacer memoria pero antes de que cualquier cosa sucediese, Bel aprisionó el rostro del menor con su mano y lo obligó a verle de frente muy cerca de su rostro, provocándole un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas, la distancia entre ellos se vio reducida a cero gracias al príncipe destripador que posó sus labios sobre los del menor. Al principio intentaba no seguirle la corriente (para fastidiarlo mas) pero lentamente se le fue olvidando su plan mental y se fue dejando llevar por las sensaciones y cosquilleos que sentía del momento, no era una sensación que le desagradase pero se sentía patético al caer con un truco tan bajo, según él, ante la persona que siempre le lastimaba con sus cuchillos, al que consideraba de baja categoría; sin embargo todo eso lo olvidó en segundos, lo que duró su primer beso.

No era de extrañar para nadie en Varia que esos dos siguiesen llevándose mal a pesar de lo ocurrido, ya que unos días después Fran comenzó a alardear acerca del color de ojos de Bel, presumía que era el primero en conocerlos y siempre que le preguntaban por el color les decía cualquier otro con pistas vacías o caminos falsos, "solo sé que con increíbles". Obviamente irritó a su sempai en mas de una forma, pero la culpa la tenía él por darle las armas a su kohai de cómo burlarse de él apropiadamente.

Increíble, por mas cariño que ellos se tuviesen, se odiaban más de lo que se querían. A lo que ambos comienzan a dudar si eso que sienten realmente es amor o puras ganas de joder. La verdad, quien sabe, ellos dirán.


End file.
